


Sightings

by Kainoto



Series: The Speckled Bandit [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, JeanMarco in future chapters, Other ships in future chapters, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainoto/pseuds/Kainoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another criminal AU.<br/>Jean's always the cop, and Marco is a civilian.<br/>But what if he's a liar, a thief, a bandit with a name and a small reputation among the underground? Things start to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sightings

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on a random morning and made the mistake of telling my friend about it because he urged me to write it.  
> Plans to continue this are being made, especially because this prologue is short as fuck.
> 
> Edit: Continuation now in progress.

Rain pattered along the empty streets of the city, biting through the darkness to sound along rooftops and pavement. Few lights invaded the dusk save for the scarce splatter of stars that managed to peek through the nebulous sky.

An interruption, a sequence of reverberations, fell in synch with the precipitation. The footsteps grew louder and more chaotic as the figure ran, turning a corner and disappearing.

The resonance of rain was the only deformity that graced the quiet night once again.

 

~*~

 

“I’m tellin’ you, Levi, he’s still out there.”

The officer of shorter stature shot the speaker a skeptical and disinterested look from his seat. He sat up from balancing his weight on the desk and instead leaned back in the office chair. “So?”

“So,” the policeman continued while he illustrated his point with hand motions, “since someone saw him two nights ago, that’s gotta be some sort of confirmation.”

“Uh huh. Jean, I’m your superior, you can at least try to refer to me as Captain.”

Jean stared at him for a moment as if trying to decide between acceptance and a snarky reply; he bit the latter back. “Yes, Captain Levi. Sorry, sir.”

“Continue.”

“Well, we got the call. A witness saw him and it could very well be a lead,” he went on with a smoother tone. “And also this has been an ongoing thing for a while now, I think we may really be close--”

Levi lifted his hand to stop the other. His eyebrows were also raised, overhanging dark hair partially obscuring one of them. He curled four fingers into his palm to hold up a one, “First of all; either way, what you’re asking me for is to abandon cases of rape and murder to go after banditry.” He held up a second finger. “Secondly, how do you know that it was the snake?”

The younger police officer ran a hand through his bleached hair, brushing the edge of his darker undercut with his fingers. “A’ight, will you hold it against me if I say it just feels like it was?”

“So it’s a hunch.”

The words were crisp, cutting cleanly through the walls that Jean had been trying to hold up with his own. They broke through the cracks of his hopes and the rocks shattered, fell to ashes…

“...Yes.”

The captain gave an exasperated sigh, steepling his fingers. He stood up, insignificantly lessening the height distance between them, and strode around the desk until he was standing in front of Detective Jean Kirschtein.

“Alright, I can do one thing.”

Jean let his face show a gleam of hope and his eyes brightened.

“You commit to the police cases, the important ones. The snake comes second. It’s on your own time.”

The younger man let out a breath and smiled slightly, “Thank you, Captain.”

Levi nodded, waved a hand in the air dismissively, and turned around, settling it behind his back clasped with his other hand.

About to take his leave, Jean was stopped when he heard the other’s voice pierce the air again. “Out of curiosity, why a bandit?”

“Excuse me?”

“Rapists, murderers, offenders, there are so many more crimes that fit your criteria. Why are you going after a thief, specifically one that isn’t much of a threat?”

Jean shrugged his shoulders. “It’s so scattered. There’s no pattern. The only thing connecting these things is the name and the kind of place that’s robbed. The map itself is windswept.”

Levi seemed to consider the information as Jean went on.

“It baffles me. Never sighted in action, never described through appearance. The only thing people see are dark clothes dispersing and an aura. I’ll catch him, though.”

Jean paused for a moment and Levi looked at him over his shoulder.

His fingers curled into fists slightly and he let out a breath, “I’ll figure out the mystery of the Speckled Bandit, or he might as well be a ghost.”


End file.
